ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of the Scientists
The Adventures of the Scientists is a story currently being wtitten by Lukas Kierkegaard. It is being published in chapters, and the whole thing is expected to be finished by Summer 2017. Synopsis In the year 2037, World-renowned Scientist Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard, inventor of Quantum Computers and other impossible objects invents an icotope that accidentally causes the Zombie apocalypse. Using help from his peers, he must stop the zombie apocalypse and cure everyone who is infected. Plot Chapter 1: Science Hello there. I am Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard. I am a famous scientist. I am best known for inventing the first Quantum Computer, thus debunking the theory of the Mariana's Web. I also confirmed the possibility of a zombie apocalypse. When I was young, I longed to be a scientist. The trouble is that, not a lot of people believed in me. I was told to just get a job at a fast food restaurant. I was also called "nerd", "in denial", "four eyes". I didn't listen to a single thing these bullies said, and look at where I am now. I seriously think that if I had listened to those idiots all those years ago, then I would still be living with my parents with a terrible job. "Hey, Travis!" I called. Travis Abbott is my lab partner. We commonly goof around and experiment with compounds and chemicals. "Sup, dude?" asked Travis. Despite being a scientist and a "geek", Travis spoke pretty informally. "People want proof that Mariana's Web is not real. Show them on my Quantum Computer, please. Also, go to the government and ask them to put our new Quantum Computers on the market, please." I answered. "Sure, dude!" replied Travis. "Thanks!" I said. "Cya in a bit, boyyyyyz!" said Travis, before leaving the lab. "Hey, Pam!" I yelled. "Yes, Lukas?" asked Pam. Pam Tyson was my other lab partner. Me and Travis often called her "Pam-I-Am". "Want a free Quantum Computer?" I asked. "Sure!" Pam responded. "Take it. It's yours!" I said. I soon started to test Pop Rocks and Cola on a pig's stomach, as it has a similar stomach to a human. I put the mixture into the pig stomach, and it just expanded. 10 minutes went by, it didn't explode. "Hey, Pam! I just debunked the Pops Rocks and Cola myth!" I said. "Cool!" Pam responded. I soon got a phone call from Jim, who was on strike. He was into chemistry, so he too works in my lab. "Sup, Jim?" I asked. "It's Jim Bob! Ha ha ha!" he replied. "Why would I call you by your first AND second name?" I asked. "I dunno." said Jim. "You're on strike. I'm not. I can't help you right now. Good day." I said. I hung up soon after. Jim texted me saying "dude when u get home can i come over pls". I responded "Sure." and put my phone on silent. “Jim’s bothering me. What’s new?” I sarcastically asked. “I’m back!” said the voice of Travis. “So, they believe us yet?” I asked. “Yeah!” he replied. “And… Selling the quantum computers?” I asked. “Oh… Uhh… About that…” replied Travis. My heart dropped. I felt like there was a defect that stopped them from being put on the market. “WE’RE GONNA BE RICH! 9,999 DOLLARS A COMPUTER!” yelled Travis in excitement. “SERIOUSLY?” I yelled back. “SERIOUSLY! … What does that mean?” said Travis. “Hey, guys! Wanna come round my place tonight?” I asked. Both Pam and Travis agreed to come over to my house for the night. “So… 7pm?” I asked. “Yeah, sure.” Travis replied. “Good.” I responded. It was 7pm. Travis and Pam knocked on the back door. I opened it for them. They walked in. “What do you guys wanna do?” I asked. “Play video games!” said Travis. “Awww, yeah!” I said. “Let’s play video games!” said Travis. “Agreed.” replied Pam. “See? Even Pam-I-Am agrees!” said Travis. “Okay! Okay! Video games!” I said. “Aww, sick!” said Travis. We ordered a few pizzas from the local Pizzeria and sent Travis to get some popcorn and doughnuts. Junk food spilled out all over the floor. “Ohh no! A triangle is trying to kill a square!” said Travis. “Oh no! Triple spike! Ha! It’s supposed to be impossible, not easy!” I said. “It’s physically impossible for squares and triangles to be living entities.” said Pam. “Blah, blah, blah, science, science, science.” said Travis. We then ate some pizza and popcorn until we got bored of playing video games. “What should we do?” asked Travis. I then got a phone call from Jim. “Hello?” I asked. “What’s up?” asked Jim. “The sky.” I replied. I could tell that Jim had broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. “Ha ha! Nice one!” said Jim. “Yeah. Hilarious.” I said, sarcastically. “So, tell me when I can come over.” said Jim. “Will do.” I replied. I hung up and got a text from Jim saying “I c u.” I responded saying “Nice try :)”. He responded with “Nmaddog.” I could tell it was goddamn backwards, however. “What does Nmaddog mean?” asked Travis. “Goddamn backwards.” I responded. “Oh.” Travis replied. “So, what now?” asked Pam. “PRANK PHONE CALLS!” yelled Travis. “Isn’t that - like - illegal?” asked Pam. “Why would the police care about a couple of trolls when there are terrorists on the loose?” asked Travis. “Good point.” said Pam. “Just call a pizza place.” I said. Travis picked up his phone and called a pizzeria. “Hello. Thank you for calling Mama Luigi’s Pizzeria. This is Daniel. How may I help you?” said the pizza guy. “I’d like 50 large pepperoni pizzas.” said Travis. “Uhh… Is this some kind of joke?” asked the pizza guy. “YES!” yelled Travis. “I gotta get a better job.” said the pizza guy, hanging up seconds later. “HA HA HA!” Travis yelled. “Lame.” I said. “Screw you!” said Travis. “Dial a few random numbers.” I said. Travis picked up his phone and dialled a random number. “Hello?” said the man on the other end. “You got any car wheels?” asked Travis. “If this is a joke, YOU BETTER HANG UP NOW, OR ELSE…” Travis hung up. “Dude. He seemed pretty ticked.” I said. “I can see that.” Travis replied. I decided to dial a random number from my phone. “Yeah?” said the man on the other end. “Got any bombs?” I asked, laughing. “What’s your name?” he asked. “Jesse.” I responded. “Oh really? You sure it’s not… Lukas?” he asked. We all froze. I hung up, not wanting to be on the line with whoever this was for a second longer. “L-Lukas? Who was that?” Pam asked. “I don’t know.” I replied in a shaky voice. “How did he get your name so quickly?” asked Travis. “I-I don’t know.” I responded. We looked on Wahoo Answers. No one had a similar experience. “Dude. I’m scared.” Travis said. “We all are!” I replied. “No duh!” said Pam. “What do we do?” ask Travis. “Call Jim!” I suggested. “No! He’s an idiot” said Travis. “Look. We should call the cops!” Pam suggested. “No. Let’s watch a movie. It’s just a dumb prank call. They can’t hurt us!” I said. “Is that just to make me feel safer?” asked Travis. “No!” I responded. We decided to watch the movie Child’s Play 3. The phone call had now left our minds. However, we heard a knock at the front door. “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” yelled Travis. “DON’T HUG ME, I’M SCARED!” I yelled. “WHO IS THAT?” Pam asked. The doorknob twisted, but only halfway, as the lock restricted it. “Goddamnit.” I said. “What?” Travis asked. “I forgot to shut the back door!” I responded. Chapter 2: To Intrude Or Not To Intrude? “Quick! Shut it!” Travis whispered loudly. I went to shut the door, but by then, it was too late. There was a silhouette standing outside of the back door. “Quick! Upstairs!” I whispered to Travis and Pam. They all followed me upstairs, where we hid under my bed. Travis’ breathing was too loud. I had to cover his mouth with my hand to avoid giving away our position. We heard footsteps coming towards my room. “Don’t hug me! I’m scared!” Travis whispered. “Shut up!” I whispered back. “Fine.” Travis whispered back. The footsteps went into the bathroom. “Phew.” whispered Pam. “Hush!” I whispered back. The footsteps then came into my room. My heart was racing. My hand went on Pam’s mouth, as her breathing was too loud. Two minutes past. Complete silence. It was like the intruder wasn’t there anymore. “Do you think we can make a run for it?” I asked Travis. Suddenly, I heard a chilling, disturbing scream come from Pam, as she was dragged from under the bed. We got up and saw Pam struggling with the man. We looked around the room for something to use as a weapon. I settled on using a screwdriver and stabbed it into the man’s back. “YOWW!!” screamed the man. We recognized that voice. We couldn’t believe it! It was Jim! “WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?” I yelled. “Did you not see my text? “I see you!”” Jim replied. “Phew. Thank goodness it was only you at the front door.” I said. Jim looked confused. “I… Wasn’t at the front door.” Jim replied. It felt like someone had dropped a 1000kg weight on my chest. “Lukas, just forget it, he knows.” said Travis. “Knows what?” Jim asked. “Fine. Okay, we were bored and made some prank calls. There was a man who somehow found out my name through my phone number. I suspect he used a quantum computer. Then…” I said. I felt like my heart had skipped a beat. “Then… The guy at the front door…” Pam began. “Must have been…” Travis continued. “The man!” said Lukas. “Jim, you DID shut the back door, right?” asked Pam. “Yes.” said Jim. “Call the cops!” I said. Travis got out his phone and called the police. “911, what’s your emergency?” asked the operator. “STALKER MAN! FOUND LUKAS’ NAME THROUGH PHONE NUMBER! SEND SOMEONE RIGHT AWAY!” yelled Travis. “Okay. We’ll send an officer there right away. Stay calm, find a weapon, and hide.” The operator instructed. We all hid until 10 minutes later, when we heard sirens. We walked out of the back door and saw a man in handcuffs. “See ya in a bit, boyyyyyyyyz!” yelled Travis. Travis then ran away from the scene back to his house. “So, even though I was only here for 8 minutes, it was still pretty crazy.” said Jim. “Yeah.” said Pam. “Remind me to never make a single prank call again in my life.” I said. “Sure thing.” Jim replied. “So, you guys still wanna hang out?” Pam asked. “Sure.” I said. We went back into the house, ensuring all doors and windows were locked. We continued to play video games with junk food until getting bored and falling asleep. I awoke at 2 in the morning to Jim saying that I had received a text message. The message was from Travis, and read “Is that you at my house?” to which I responded “None of us are at your house.” It was silent for a long minute, until Travis finally texted “THEN WHO IS IT???” I felt like my heart skipped a beat again. This was not a coincidence. I texted back “Call the cops!” Moments later, there was a knock at the door. It was Travis. I answered the door. “Who was it?” asked Pam. “It was linked to the prank call. All of it.” said Travis. “Seriously?” I asked. “Yes.” Travis responded. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach. “We gotta call the cops!” said Jim. “He’s right!” said Petra. I dialled 911. “911. What’s your emergency?” asked the operator. I told them everything that had happened. They sent an officer to Travis’ house and found a man trying to break in. “Okay. Now can we get some sleep?” Travis asked. We all fell asleep on the 2 couches. It did not end there. “Dude, there’s a man right outside the front door!” yelled Travis. The man shot the lock on the door, and fired 3 bullets at Jim, Travis and Pam, killing them. “NOOOOOOOOO!” I screamed. “Dude! What’s up?” Travis asked. “Oh. Just a bad dream.” I said. “Okay. Get bad to bed dude.” said Travis. Jim and Pam could not sleep. They watched some documentaries before finally getting some rest at 4am. I could not sleep. I was so paranoid that man knew our address, and the first thing he might try to do when he gets out of prison is to seek revenge. “Hey, guys.” I said. “What?” asked Jim. “Don’t hug me. I’m scared.” I answered. “Okay.” Jim replied. “Dudes. We might be being watched.” said Travis. “I can’t sleep knowing that two guys have our address.” I said. “Me neither.” Pam said. “Let’s just watch a movie.” Travis said. We watched a movie, hoping that the incident would leave our mind. It eventually did, until I got a text message. I was startled. However, I realized it was just Johnny, my friend. “Hey dude.” he had texted. He was known for getting up at around 5am. I responded “Hey.” and put my phone on silent. “Who was it?” asked Travis. “Johnny.” I answered. “Oh.” Travis replied. “Oh yeah. Mr Gets Up At 5am.” said Jim. “Ha.” said Travis. “He’s famous to us for that.” I said. “Pretty sad, to be honest.” said Jim. “Yeah!” said Travis. “Should we get some sleep?” Pam asked. “It’s practically morning now!” Travis responded. Jim and Pam instantly passed out from lack of sleep. Me and Travis stayed awake, however. Chapter 3: The Scientists' Big Party! We were all very tired for work. We had been so paranoid about the incident we didn’t want to get any sleep. We were all pretty hungry so I brought in a big bucket of buffalo wings. “Dude! You gonna eat that by yourself?” Jim asked. “No. I was gonna share them with you guys.” I answered. “I’ll pass. Mom always told me not to snack between breakfast, lunch and dinner.” Travis said. “Buffalo wings isn’t a snack. It’s a meal.” I said. “Okay, fine, I’ll have a few wings.” Travis said. “Wings, Pam?” I asked. “Sure!” she replied. I handed Pam a generous portion of buffalo wings, then to Jim, then to Travis, and I took what was left. “After we’ve even hot wings, can we do some quantum computing?” Travis asked. “Yeah! We can all quantum compute until we drop!” I replied. “Awww, sweet!” Travis said. We ate all of the buffalo wings and I got out four Quantum Computers. “Time to disprove the Mariana’s Web theory!” Jim said. “It’s already been debunked…” I told him. “Nmaddog!” Jim said. “Why are you swearing backwards?” Pam asked. “I dunno.” Jim responded. “So… Let’s just find out how the guy got my name so quickly… I’m convinced he used a quantum computer. Jim, call me.” I said. Jim called me on his phone. I did some quantum computing and got Jim’s name. “So… The guy’s rich… He DID use a quantum computer!” I said. “Yeah.” Pam said. “These things are dangerous!” Travis said. “Your brain is dangerous. To you and Jim, at least.” I said. “HAHA!” Jim yelled. “He called you dumb, too!” Travis said. “Oh.” Jim said. “Guys! Come round mine tonight. I have an idea!” I said. “Sure!” Jim said. “We can invite Johnny over too!” I said. “And Aiden, right?” Travis asked. “Yeah, sure!” I replied. I picked up my phone and dialled Johnny’s number, then Aiden’s number. They both agreed to come round my house to play some video games and eat junk foods. I went to the store and went all out. “This is gonna be awesome!” Travis said. “Yeah!” Pam replied. “We’re going to have the party of a lifetime!” I said enthusiastically. “This is gonna be so awesome! Why isn’t anyone freaking out?” Jim said. “Freak out on the inside, Trav, because we’ve got a party to plan!” Pam said. “You guys are so cool!” Travis said. We got home and put all the food out. We were not going to literally have a party, as with only six people coming, we’d seem like complete losers or tools. We called a pizzeria. “Hello. Thank you for calling Mama Luigi’s Pizzeria. This is Owen. How may I help you?” asked the pizza man. “One large pepperoni!” I said. We waited 30 minutes before the pizza man came with our pizza. “That’ll be 9.95.” said the pizza man. I paid and took the pizza inside where we waited for Johnny and Aiden. “Let’s put on the video games console!” Travis said. We put the video game console on, and five minutes later, Aiden and Johnny arrived at my house. “Hey, Lukas! Trav! Jimmybob! Pam-I-Am!” said Aiden. “Sup!” Johnny said. “Welcome! To Lukas’ Grande Party!” Travis said. “Lame opening.” Jim said. “Come on right in!” Pam said. “Hey, Søren, where’s the pizza?” Aiden asked. “Right here!” I replied, pointing at the pizza on the table. “Awesome, Jessica!” Aiden replied. “Hey, Lukas! This could actually be a great party!” Johnny said. “Thanks!” I replied. “No problem!” Johnny replied back. We played video games as popcorn and other junk food spilled out all over the floor. “Should we shoot him?” Aiden asked. “Yeah!” Travis replied. Aiden, in the game, raised his gun and shot the man right between his eyes. “Aww, sick!” Jim said, looking away. “The graphics suck!” Aiden said. “Yeah! Is that a man or a woman?” I jokingly asked. “Let’s play a different video game!” Pam said. We played some other video games. “How about a prank call?” Aiden asked. My heart skipped a beat. “No.” I politely told Aiden. “Fine. Let’s play some more video games!” Aiden said. We played video games until 1am in the morning. We ate some popcorn before it all got wasted from being spilled all over the floor. All we knew is that we had a pretty hefty mess to clean up in the morning. We watched some prank phone call videos and some general prank videos, before getting bored and watching a movie. It was 3am now. “It’s getting late.” Pam said. Five minutes later, she fell asleep on the couch. Jim soon did as well. “I’m gonna beat you!” Travis said. “No! I will!” Aiden said. We got bored and did a rap battle. Pam and Jim both awoke. “You ain’t got no game, and it’s plain to see, you’re strange to me cuz we be shinin like diamonds, you be penny cash. In fact what are you a rat, a squirrel some kind of fat man cat who thinks he’s rad, and look at that, your friend over there is barfing words absurd again.” Travis rapped. “Okay, hold up, you wanna talk words and verse, but your face is distracting, so ugly it bugs me, take care of that mess and sweep it under the rug please, so trust me, you're only taking matters from bad to worse, so the only solution is to turn around in reverse.” Aiden rapped. “Aiden! Aiden! Aiden!” everyone chanted. “Dang it!” Travis muttered. “My turn! I challenge you, Jim!” I said. “Y'all better catch up to where we're at. You're behind the times. Can't compete with our dope rhymes. So you better say your goodbyes. We got Travis, Johnny, Aiden, the Jimmy kid, on the beats. You know we rock. Then Pam-I-Am, the dopest girl on the mic. And Lukas K, I bark the truth, my verses be all nice and tight. So now you know who were are. Science is the crew shining brighter than a quasar. But you’re bizarre. Yes, you sir, are a loser. So cover up that freakish dome and head back home and take your poems.OOOH, loser!” I rapped. “You all better watch out, cause Jimmy's on the mic now, I’ll knock all o' your lights out, with my verse, y'all be cursed, blowing up like fireworks. powwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!” Jim rapped. “Lukas! Lukas! Lukas!” everyone chanted. I had won the rap battle. In fact, I had pretty much destroyed Jim. It was now 5am and we were really tired. We eventually crashed at 6am and woke up at approximately 11am. Chapter 4: Lab Disaster soon Characters *Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard *Travis Abbott *Pam Tyson *Jim Bob *Daniel *Intruder 1 *Intruder 2 *Johnny Trivia *Each chapter is roughly 1,000 words long. *Pam's alias is a play on the Sam-I-Am character from Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss. *Lukas references Don't Hug Me I'm Scared several times. Category:Stories Category:Cancelled Projects Category:Gerald-XR-Donovan Category:Stories Being Written By Gerald-XR-Donovan Category:Stories Published in 5776